Magic Show
Magic Show is the seventh episode of Kyle 10. It was published on the 3rd December 2019. Plot A car was seen with a young boy, about 5 years old, and his parents at night on a country road. The mother spoke to the boy. Mother: Are you tired yet, Kyle? Kyle: (yawns) What? N-no. I'm not tired mother. Father: Are you sure? You seem exhausted? Kyle: Yes, daddy. I'm fine. The father turns round to speak to his son. Father: I know you're tired, chap. When we get home you can go to be- Mother: Simon, look out! The father (Simon) looks forward and screams, seeing a deer in the road. He swerves to avoid it but ends up driving down a slope by the side of the road. The car rolls down before hitting a tree root and spinning onto its back. Kyle slipped out of his car seat and through the open window and watched the car land in horror. He waddled over to the car and poked his upside down father. Kyle: Daddy? When no response came, Kyle didn't know what to do. He didn't understand what was happening. Was it his fault? A tear began to well up in his eye... ... We cut to current day Kyle, who also has a tear in his eye. He wipes it away and it lands by his side. He sighs and decides to lay down and go to sleep. ... Amelia, her older sister Courtney and Kyle were waiting in a long line the next morning. Courtney: I thought we woke up early to avoid waiting. Amelia: Looks like everyone had the same idea. Courtney: I hope this is worth it. Amelia: It will be. Kyle's been looking forward to it. Haven't you? Amelia and Courtney turn, but Kyle is resting against the wall, sleeping. Amelia pinches him. This alerts Kyle and he jumps awake. Kyle: Agh! Bad guys! Kyle activates the ultimatrix to transform, but Amelia stops him. Amelia: Calm down. It was only me. Kyle: Oops. (Nervous laugh) I knew that. Courtney: Hey, look. The line's moving. ???: Not for you. Suddenly Elizabeth and her band of girls shove past the three, and Elizabeth barges Amelia so she falls out of line. Amelia: Hey! Courtney: What do you think you're doing? Kyle: Not cool. Kyle helped Amelia up. Kyle: Are you okay? Amelia: Yeah. No thanks to her. Amelia points a finger at Elizabeth. Elizabeth scoffs innocently. Elizabeth: Me? As far as I was aware I've been standing here way longer than you have! Courtney: But you just got here! Amelia: (whispers in Kyle's ear) I think it's hero time. Kyle nods and walks away to the back of the line. Elizabeth: Hey, where you going ya big chicken? Elizabeth makes clucking noises as her friends laugh. Suddenly someone pushes Elizabeth against the wall. Elizabeth: Hey, what the-? Diamondhead is pinning Elizabeth against the wall, smirking. Diamondhead: You've got a lot of nerve talking to people like that. You're lucky I don't rip out your intestines and use them as toilet paper. Amelia: Gross... Diamondhead: You clear out of here and leave these girls alone, you understand? Or else you'll be going to the hospital with missing intestines! Elizabeth doesn't need telling twice. She and her friends run for the hills in horror. Diamondhead runs into a nearby backstreet and reverts, before rejoining his friends. Kyle: I actually forgot what we're waiting for. Amelia: We're waiting in line to see the new magic museum opening. I didn't think there were this many fans of magic. Kyle: I had no idea you were a fan of magic. Amelia: Oh, yeah. I love learning about magical artifacts, beliefs and legends. It's really interesting. Courtney nodded. Courtney: I must admit. Sometimes magic can be pretty fun. Kyle: Okay. Whatever you say. ... Inside the museum, a tour guide is showing people a strange stone tablet. Tour Guide: The tablet of Baz-El, discovered in the late 1700s in America, is said to give the user great power. ???: Yes, and that power is rightfully mine! A man with skull face paint and a long black and red cloak breaks through the ceiling and lands on the ground. Tour Guide: Can I help you, sir? ???: Yes, I am Hex. Hand over the tablet of Baz-El. Tour Guide: Sorry, sir. But that's museum property. We can't just hand it over. Hex: Then you must pay the price. Hex aimed his open palm at the tour guide and a snake appeared, wrapping itself around the man's neck. He approached the tablet and smashed the glass with his fist. Then he grabbed the tablet. The tour guide struggled to get free. Hex unleashed a current of wind that blew people out of the windows, smashing them. ... Kyle, Amelia and Courtney were still waiting when a man came crashing through the window with a snake around his neck. Kyle: What the-? Kyle looked through the window and saw Hex. Kyle: Looks like this trip is gonna get more interesting! Kyle turns the omnitrix dial before transforming into Overflow. He leapt through the window and squirted water at Hex. It took Hex by surprise and caused him to drop the tablet. Hex: What are you, vermin? Overflow: The name's Overflow. And you are...? Hex: I am Hex, the magnificent sorcerer! Hex threw a fireball that hit Overflow square in the chest, causing him to fly backwards into an exhibit containing a suit of armour made of metal. He and the armour toppled to the ground. Hex aimed an energy blast and it launched at Overflow, who used the armour's chest plate to reflect the blast. However, it hit a support beam holding up the stairs, and a young boy was sat on them. Overflow: Oh no! Overflow ran to where the support beam had stood and tried to hold the staircase up. Overflow: (straining) Maybe a good choice would've been Humungousaur...whoa! Overflow dodged another energy blast, then aimed one wrist at Hex while the other held up the stairs. He shot a torrent of water that knocked Hex back into a wall by the tablet's side. He picked it up and began to float up out of the room. Overflow: Now that he's gone I can help this boy down. Come on, little fella. Down the steps. The boy had tears in his eyes, and they got a lot worse when Hex (from outside) made the ceiling collapse in on itself. Overflow: Agh! Time for Plan B! Overflow grabbed the boy as fast as he could and made a run for the exit. He felt the boy's wet tears on his metal skin and it temporarily reminded him of himself the night his parents had died. He made it in time and put the boy on the pavement, where he ran to his mother. Overflow timed out and approached Courtney and Amelia. Amelia: What happened? Kyle: Some guy named Hex stole some weird-looking stone. Tour Guide: That "weird-looking stone" is the tablet to Baz-El, which could greatly enhance the user's powers at will. Kyle: Wow. Imagine how strong i'd be with that stone. Tour Guide: Tablet. Kyle: Same thing. Courtney: You need to stop Hex before he uses his powers for evil. Kyle: Right. But first we've gotta find him. It's Fasttrack time! Kyle slams down on the ultimatrix dial and becomes Fasttrack. Fasttrack: Fasttrack! Courtney, Amelia. You call the police. Hex can't hide from me! Fasttrack rushed off, leaving the two girls in his dust. As he runs he looks up to see if he can spot the magician. He saw a caped-figure in the sky. Fasttrack: That's him! Fasttrack picked up speed, then raced up a building and leapt from it. He knocked Hex out of the sky and they fell to the ground, grabbing at eachother. Hex: How many of you monstrous freaks are there? Fasttrack: Monstrous freak? Hey! I have feelings, you know. They hit the ground, Fasttrack timing out as he did so. Kyle saw the tablet of Baz-El fall from Hex's robe. Kyle: The tablet! Kyle and Hex both went to grab the tablet, but something prevents Kyle from moving. A stone arm is on his shoulder, and he turns round to see a colossal stone creature. Kyle: Let me guess. A friend of yours? Kyle turns round and sees Hex clutching the tablet. His eyes grow red. Hex: Indeed he is. Kyle: Well he ain't sticking around! Kyle transforms into Brainstorm. Brainstorm: Not what I was going for, but there is a stronger alien to use. With the tablet's power Hex is probably a match for myself. But how about... Brainstorm rotates his ultimatrix symbol and presses it, transforming into a more humanoid purple alien, the size of the stone creature, with a scorpion-like creature and an exposed brain. Ult. Brainstorm: Ultimate Brainstorm! Hex: What is this evolutionary transformation? Ult. Brainstorm: Call me the winner of this battle! Brainstorm's tail buzzed with electricity and he unleashed a thunderbolt that forced the rock creature back slightly. It slammed the ground and created a mini-shockwave that pushed Brainstorm off his feet. It approached Brainstorm, but his eyes glowed and suddenly the clouds darkened. Hex, the rock monsters and a rare group of bystanders looked up, before lightning struck the creature and blew it to pieces. Hex: No, my creation! You will pay! As the skies brightened again, Hex fired a beam of light at Brainstorm and it struck his ultimatrix symbol, causing Brainstorm to convert into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Diamondhead? Wait...did you just hack my ultimatrix? Hex didn't listen and fired more light beams. Diamondhead dodged them and fired crystal shards. Hex shielded himself with a light shield and then aimed a finger at Diamondhead. Suddenly the crystal alien began to lift slowly and rose above the ground. Diamondhead: What the-? You can control gravity? Hex: I can control anything! Hex conjured up a large ball of energy in his other hand and tossed it. Diamondhead protected himself with a diamond shield. It bounced off the shield and struck Hex. He fell to the floor, unconscious. Police sirens were heard. Amelia, Courtney and the Police Chief stepped out of a car. Amelia: Good job, Kyle. Diamondhead: All in a day's work. Now if you'll excuse me... Diamondhead timed out as Hex came too. Hex: Wait...you. I know you. You're Simon and Emma's son! Kyle gasped, hearing the villain mention his parent's names. Kyle: You know my parents? Hex: Of course I did. I was their lawyer. Kyle: You were a lawyer? Wait...my parent's lawyer tried to kill them... Hex: Yes I did. And I eventually achieved my goal. Kyle: What how? Hex took on the form of a deer. The same deer that caused Kyle's father to swerve. The one that was the cause for his parent's death. Kyle: You-You monster. Kyle lunged at Hex, but two officers held him back as Hex reverted. Another officer cuffed him. The police chief picked up the tablet. Police Chief: This here is returning to its place at the museum. When it's restored. Hex laughed evilly as he was dragged into a police van. No one said nothing until the police drove away. Amelia: I'm sorry about your parents. Kyle: It's fine. Really. I just hope that Hex gets what he deserves. Amelia put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. They watch the police van drive in to the distance. Inside the van, Hex smirks evilly as his body glows. Major Events * Hex makes his debut * Ultimate Brainstorm makes his debut * Kyle discovers Hex killed his parents Characters * Kyle Upton * Amelia Cliff * Courtney Cliff * Tour Guide (first appearance) * Elizabeth * Elizabeth's friends * Simon Upton (first appearance; flashback) * Emma Upton (first appearance; flashback) Villains * Hex (first appearance) * Stone Creature (first appearance) Aliens Used * Diamondhead (x2; second time was unintended) * Overflow * Fasttrack * Brainstorm * Ultimate Brainstorm (first appearance) Category:Episodes